My Cullen Boys
by BetShesBeautiful
Summary: My boys. They were my reason for living. It was good to be so free with them. Short oneshot in Alice's point of view


Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series.

This one shot is in Alice's point of view. It's about the men in the Cullen family. Please read and review and enjoy! It's a little boring and stately, but just read it.

**My Cullen Boys**

I put down the book I had been reading for the past… I glanced at my watch, three and a half minutes. Over time, books no longer held my interest. Bella always seemed to be reading some new book or another. She would try to convince me into reading them, but I couldn't stand to be so still. Books always made me bored and tired. Words also had little meaning to me anymore. Except for Jasper, and the occasional other Cullen and Bella, words meant absolutely nothing. After repeating high school for the sixth time, I ace every class and don't have any friends beyond my family, Bella and Charlie. I was grateful for life beyond what it was before, but I've just been bored lately.

I got up off my position on the bed. I tossed the book onto the shelf, which shook when the book made contact with it. It stayed in a good enough position that I didn't need to put it up right. I walked a little faster than human pace downstairs and into the living room, where lined up on the couch were my brothers, my 'father', and my husband all in a row. Esme and Rosalie were sitting each on an arm of the big chair off to the side, watching our boys with amusement. They were all sitting in the same position with their chin in their right hand and their elbow resting gently on their knees. I could see the reflection of the television in their glazed eyes. I couldn't help but laugh. They all moved simultaneously at my giggle. Jasper smiled, the rest just saw me and then turned back.

"What's so funny?" Jasper looked at the television momentarily, and then turned to me after he knew it was a commercial.

"Nothing." I smiled and shook my head. Edward threw a smug glance in my direction. He smirked and stood up. "Got a hot date?" As if I needed to ask. I had known Edward was going to Bella's house to eat dinner tonight for days. I had seen the scenario maybe thirty different ways.

"Ha. That joke got old about two years ago, Alice. You need to find something to do with yourself. I hate hearing your thoughts. When you get bored, you tend to go a little overboard with ideas…" It was true. Edward was sick of me thinking about ways to change Bella, ways to plan the wedding, ways to plan a shopping trip. They sound like normal things, except all of them were always turned into extremes. But then those thoughts turned into future actions and they turned into visions. Bella always ended up being injured or something always went horribly wrong. It was very torturous to see the pain and destruction that was caused by my completely outrageous mind.

Emmett stood up and stretched. He glanced around the room and then walked out. He seemed to be just as bored as I was. I was thinking about going to college again and then working as a doctor with Carlisle. It would give me some good, hard work to do and I couldn't get so easily distracted. I had discussed it with Carlisle and he thought it was a very good idea. He tried talking Emmett and Jasper into it, but they both quickly declined. Esme, as always, told me to do whatever I really wanted to. She was so great. I just wish we could all be human. It would be completely amazing. We could grow old together and be absolutely normal. I had never, ever been normal in my entire life. While human, I was locked away in an asylum where I didn't really live a life. As a _vampire_ (key word being vampire), only the first few years were exciting. When I found Jasper, life was suddenly full. But then, life became very cyclic.

I loved my whole family, yes. But I didn't know what to do. I suddenly realized Edward, Jasper, Rosalie and Esme had left. I could hear an argument between Emmett and Jasper brewing in our seldom used kitchen. (no pun intended there:) Carlisle stayed in the same position. His eyes were completely glazed over. And as I kept thinking about my family, I realized how absolutely unbelievable our fake story was. Carlisle, this model-like thirty year old man as our father, Esme, another model-like thirty year old woman as our mother, and five adopted children? All living together as one big happy family? Yeah, right. But surprisingly, most humans swallowed our tale and stayed away. It didn't bother anyone but me. I wanted something like companionship or a friend beyond my little orbit of a life.

After a few minutes, Carlisle glanced up at me and smiled. "Want to go hunting?" We had just gone hunting two days ago.

"Sure." I shrugged my shoulders. Jasper and Emmett entered the room, obviously wanting to join us. We were planning the trip, when Edward slammed the front door a few moments later and fell onto the couch. He was really angry. Great.

"Charlie made me leave early. He didn't want me there." What was new? Charlie had been sending Edward home early almost every time he went over there. He always came back just as angry as the time before.

"We are going hunting? Do you want to come?" I smiled and tried to relieve his anger. He glanced at me and shook his head.

"Oh, come on, Edward. Just have a good time. Bella won't care!" Emmett walked over and sat down next to Edward. "Let it go, for once."

"Fine. But I won't have fun, I promise." And he called Rosalie stubborn? We soon finished our preparations with no help from Edward and got ready. As soon as we were running toward our favorite hunting spot outside of Forks, my bored attitude of earlier disappeared. I loved running. The feeling of the wind on my face, seeing Jasper so free, so happy. How could it get any better? A scent of bear suddenly filled my nostrils and I ran ahead of the rest to kill it first.

After we returned home, we all sat in the living room. It was nice to have everyone in the family talking and laughing and spending quality time together. We talked about anything we could think of. Edward hadn't been angry the whole time since we went hunting. He was truly enjoying himself. We enjoyed a wonderful night. About 3:00 AM, Edward left to go to Bella's. He felt bad for staying away so long, but I assured him she would understand. She would be asleep anyway. Carlisle and Esme became suddenly romantic about an hour after Edward left and the walked upstairs and into Carlisle's office, holding hands. "You kids have fun." I said as they closed the door. I knew they would hear even though they were halfway across the house.

Emmett and Rosalie went into their own room after being bored of our company. They quietly removed themselves from the living room, leaving Jasper and I leaning closer together, intensely talking about life. I was suddenly drawn to everything about him. I leaned closer and kissed him. He smiled with my lips on his and returned the gesture. We continued to talk until the sky began to turn a bright gray color. Life now had a new spark, and I was sure I wouldn't be bored for a long time.


End file.
